


I want to be yours

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Werewolves, gender fluid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Stiles knows one thing for sure, Derek is not his soulmate.





	I want to be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/gifts).



> This is part of the Sterek Valentine Event for 2019.  
> Specifically this is for Whispering_Sumire. I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also Stiles is Gender Fluid but prefers mostly he/him in this fic.

Most people looked forward to their 16th birthday with excitement. It was no different for Stiles. The day his mark appeared he was sitting in his room alone, staring at his wrist. He watched with fascination as it slowly appeared on his skin.  A dark rectangular block, with a level rising. Hope turned to shock, as it climbed higher. Out of the safe green hue, to yellow, and then to red. It nearly maxed out, and in fear, he buried himself under the covers of his bed. It was just his luck, he knew he couldn't ever have it easy. 

Soulmates, it was never an exact science. There were no names, no way of proving who was who. Most people said they knew, it was a gut reaction. The scale always drove Stiles nuts, the mark ranked how dangerous your soulmate was. If it was green, you had a very safe soulmate. Yellow is when you tended to get into normal territory. Orange tended to push the edge, and red… well red, that was reserved for the most dangerous. People whose soulmates were murders, serial killers, people in war, they tended to have red marks. 

So when Stiles saw his mark settle on a deep red hue, he felt as if his life was crashing down around him. When his father had seen the mark he knew he was fucked, being the son of the Sheriff, he was expected to have a soulmate who was preferably on the low scale. The heated match of yelling that happened over the course of the next few weeks sent Stiles into resentment, not wanting to have a soulmate who chose such a life. It took him weeks to accept it, and years to realize he wanted no part of it. The mark became an annoyance, hidden from his sight almost every day. He didn't want his soulmate, but still he felt for whoever they were. They were his soulmate after all. Life chose them for a reason. 

…

When Stiles met Derek, he knew for a fact that they weren't soulmates. He also knew he wanted him anyways. Derek had said nothing of his own soulmate, keeping his mark covered with a similar band that Stiles had.

Derek was everything opposite of what he thought his own soulmate would be, soft, sweet, caring, and with just enough sarcasm to keep Stiles interested. He was a history professor, who wore sweaters with thumb holes.  _ Thumb holes _ . Derek preferred drinking tea while he read, and even had two cats named Apollo and Artemis. Their meeting was serendipitous in nature.

He met Derek in the fall, plowing into him on the street, sending his coffee all over his own chest. The first moments were spent with him gasping as he yanked the shirt away from his skin, feeling the scalding heat seep through his clothing. “Fuck.” Stiles cussed, shaking the fabric to get a breeze. 

“I’m sorry.” The soft voice in front of him said. “Here let me.” 

Suddenly there were napkins dabbing at the wet mess, and Stiles looked up to meet the face of the man he had just walked into. He was awestruck, sticky shirt forgotten. The man in front of him was stunning, breathtaking, for lack of a better explanation:  _ fucking hot _ . A thick layer of stubble on his strong brow, gorgeous ocean colored eyes, hidden behind glasses. His dark green sweater looked soft, and Stiles wanted to touch it. 

“Are you okay?” The man asked, worry clearly written on his face. 

Stiles was too shocked to formulate a response. “I… uh.” He mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat.

The man pulled him into the coffee shop he had just walked out of, grabbing napkins to dab at the wet spot. “You might be burned, do you need me to call an ambulance?” He asked, soaking up the brown liquid. 

Stiles had denied that help, knowing he was fine, more embarrassed them anything. It didn't stop him from receiving the man’s phone number in case anything happened. Stiles had texted  _ Derek _ later that night, telling him the redness on his chest had gone away. Derek had replied later again apologizing, again. That lead to texting back and forth, over and over. Little things here and there, just a picture of a poster that Derek thought Stiles would like. A few cat memes Stiles would send to Derek, once he found out Derek had two.

One thing led to another, and somehow Stiles had found himself going to see movies with Derek. He loved that Derek didn't care that Stiles was fluid. Derek almost seemed shocked when he had first come over to Stiles’ house, seeing him in a dress. His long hair usually worn up, now down brushing against his shoulders. He thought for a moment Derek was going to leave, walk out, but he didn't. The man simply traced a finger over the flower pattern, and told him it was beautiful. That sent Stiles’ heart fluttering, and Derek had met his eye bashfully. 

He couldn't help, but feel like he was betraying his own soulmate by being around Derek. They had broached the topic once, both hiding their marks from one another. In the end, they both ignored it, pretending they didn't have that weight on their shoulders. 

 

...

 

Even once they started sleeping together, they both avoided the soulmates lingering in the back of their minds. Derek had kissed him softly that night. Stiles flushed, before flattening himself against the other man. Tongue pressing into Derek’s mouth, the moan that came out of him sent Stiles reeling. They tumbled onto the couch, Stiles in his lap, hands cupping his face as they kissed roughly. He loved the feeling of Derek's beard against his smooth skin, knowing his skin would be marked all over. 

Derek’s rough hands dragged up Stiles shirt, running up his back, stopping for a moment at the feeling of the bralette under the younger one’s clothes. He pulled back, lips red from the amount of kissing they had been doing.

Stiles took that as a sign to pull his shirt over his head, flinging it to the side. Derek's mouth dropped open slightly with a moan. The red lace showed off Stiles pale skin, pebbled nipples, and Derek’s mouth was on him in a moment. Tongue pressing against the fabric, as he circled the pink nub. He cried out in shock for a moment, gripping the Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek pulled him down flush against his lap and he could feel Derek’s cock hard in his jeans, as it pressed against Stiles ass. He moaned, rocking his hips down, moaning as Derek's mouth soaked the fabric. 

“Derek, more.” He gasped out, voice low with arousal. 

Derek moved quickly, stripping them both until they were almost bare. Stiles was still in his undergarments, and he highly doubted that would change. Not when Derek had cussed as he saw Stiles wore matching panties. He had pulled out lube, slicking up his fingers. Derek moved the thin lace to the side, before rubbing his finger gently against Stiles. 

The older man's finger pressed in, once he deemed his lover ready. Stiles sank down, rocking himself against the digit. “Fuck that feels good.” He moaned, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. 

It wasn't enough, he needed more. He shoved Derek back, reaching for a condom. He ripped it open with his teeth, positioning himself to slide it down Derek’s cock. It was warm and thick, Stiles couldn't wait to feel it. Derek was helpless to watch Stiles, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly at the sight. Fingers flexing on the pale hips in front of him, he licked his lips. Stiles placed one hand on Derek's chest, and used the other to position his lover’s cock, sliding down ever so slowly.  Stiles gasped at the stretch, moaning loudly. He kept sinking down until he was flush against Derek. “Stiles.” Derek breathed out, like a prayer. 

He began to rock, slowing taking in every inch of Derek, feeling so full. He gripped Derek’s shoulder with one hand to balance himself. With the other he ran his hand down his chest, pinching his own nipples. Derek watched him in rapture, eyes wide and dark. They moved together, only the sound of their breathing and bodies shifting. “I’m close.” Stiles moaned as he leaned close to kiss Derek.

Derek’s hands tightened. “Me too.” 

Reaching down, he pushed the panties under Stiles balls. He still had lube in his fingers as he began to stroke Stiles off. The younger man gasped out, bouncing faster and harder. “Derek, oh fuck.” He whimpered, voice low. “I’m going to come.” 

“Do it,” Derek replied, picking up speed. “I want to see you come for me.” 

Stiles did as he said, coming hard, Derek's name on his lips. Derek followed soon after, gasping out. Eyes closed tight and jaw clenching. 

Stiles watched him, leaning close to kiss his lips. They sat there for a moment, basking in each other. 

 

Afterwards Stiles had felt guilty, like he betrayed his own soulmate, but he wanted Derek. Everything about Derek made him feel safe, protected,  _ loved _ . It didn't stop him though, not from keeping Derek close. They stayed together, sex now added to the mix only furthered Stiles feelings. Every time Derek kissed him, held his hand, surprised him with a comic book, it was a mixture of love and guilt. The more he came to realize he loved Derek, the less the guilt felt. Months went on and feelings grew, there was always a nagging in the back of Stiles mind. 

 

It all came to a head one day when Derek had gotten out of the shower, his mark uncovered. “I was thinking we could go to the boardwalk today,” Derek told him, drying his hair off. “They finally opened the deep-fried Oreo stand.” 

Stiles hummed happily stretching in Derek’s bed. “That sounds fun.” 

Derek leaned down, hand tilting Stiles chin for a kiss. Stiles hummed happily as their lips met, but when Derek pulled away Stiles caught a look at the orange meter on Derek’s wrist. He stomach turned, having never seen it before. The guilt came flooding back, and Derek obviously picked up on it. He caught Stiles’ gaze, not hiding the mark. “Hey don't worry about it.” He said, fingers running down Stiles’ shoulder. “Marks. They are definite.” 

Stiles winced. “You don't feel guilty?” He asked, sitting up. “We are... cheating on them.” 

The older man frowned. “How do you know we aren't soulmates?” He asked quietly. “You could be mine, there isn't an exact science.” 

Stiles laughed wetly, tears coming to his eyes. “I know you aren't mine. I know that for a fact.” 

Derek frowned. “How?” He asked. “There aren't names. You can’t viably measure danger. It’s all guesswork.” 

“I just.. I can’t do this Derek.” Stiles said, tears in his eyes. “We are lying to ourselves, to each other.” 

Derek looked at him, pain in his eyes. “Stiles, please. Let’s talk about this.”   
Stiles hurried to dress, pulling his clothes on. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.” 

He left, rushing out the door, Derek’s voice calling after him. It took him awhile to calm down, crying in his car a few blocks away.

 

…

 

It had been over a week since he last had seen Derek. Three days since Derek stopped texting and calling. He was currently at Scott's house, wallowing in his pain. “Maybe you should call him,” Scott said, handing Stiles a pint of ice cream. “I mean, you two are in love. That’s got to count for something.” 

He sighed popping the lid off, and diving in. “He’s not my soulmate. He should have a chance to meet his and figure out if he wants them or not.” He said, spooning a huge bite into his mouth.

“Isn't that his choice to make though?” Scott asked, poking Stiles. “You can't make decisions for him. He chose you to begin with, even if you guys aren't soulmates.” 

Stiles frowned. “I know, I just feel bad.” 

“You don't owe your life to your soulmate, sometimes soulmates don't even find each other,” Scott told him softly. “Everyone has the mark, but it’s not exact.” 

“It’s easy for you. Yours is yellow, anyone could fall under that.” Stiles snapped back. “Mine is red. Maxed out half the time. Derek is the exact opposite, he's nowhere near that dangerous.” 

“You still should talk to him,” Scott said, before finally dropping it. 

Doubt crossed his mind, he loved Derek. He was sure of that being away from him for so long felt like it was killing him slowly. 

Snuggling back into the blankets he watched the tv, not taking in anything. 

 

…..

 

It had taken Stiles another week to work up the courage to go to Derek’s house. It was late, and truthfully Stiles wasn't thinking. He drove down the dirt road, far back in the trees on the edge of the preserve where Derek lived. A few lights were on in the house, and Derek’s car was there. So were Erica’s and Isaac’s. He froze, not wanting to disturb them, he should come back when Derek was alone. He flipped the car into reverse, hoping that they didn't notice his headlights. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash run by his car, in between the trees.

He froze, eyes searching in the darkness. Even during the full moon, it was still hard to see through the dense trees. That's when he heard growling, and a howl came from the other side of his car. He could swear he saw golden eyes glowing as he whipped his head around. He reversed fast, trying to get out of there quickly. His hands shook as he slammed back into a tree. The Jeep sputtering to a halt. “Fuck.” He gasped, as he tried to start it back up.

The engine clicked, but wouldn't start. He heard a thump, and the whole vehicle rocked. Dropping the keys he screamed. He could see something straight ahead, emerging into the light. A gray wolf, huge, and eyes glowing. It snarled loudly, teeth dripping with blood. 

Stiles scrambled trying to find his phone to call Derek, he was only about twenty yards from the house, but he couldn't outrun a wolf. The line rang and rang, finally going to voicemail. “Derek fuck answer the phone! I’m outside and there is a huge ass wolf!” He cried out. 

The car suddenly slammed again, making him drop the phone. He turned seeing another wolf, this one darker. It moved to the side of his driver door. Fuck he was going to die, outside of his ex-boyfriend’s house. 

A roar split through the air then, the wolves moved back. Away from the car, as a huge hulking creature moved out of the woods eyes glowing red. It was easily taller than him, humanoid, covered in fur. But the eyes, the eyes were blood red. 

Stiles dug around for his bat, pulling it out. He had to run, there was no way. Nothing was in between him and the house. He shimmied into the passenger seat, taking a deep breath before opening the door and launching himself out. His heart pounding he raced to the house, hearing the sound of something behind him. He looked back, seeing the creature coming after him. He screamed louder. “Derek!” He cried out, nearly losing grip of the bat. 

A shadow rose up from the front porch, and another wolf was illuminated by the window. Stiles tried to change directions, he ended up, however face-planting into the dirt. He groaned at the pain, as something moved behind him. A clawed hand settled on his shoulder, turning him over. Stiles screamed scrambling back, trying to get away. His eyes landed on the creature who seemed to be changing before his eyes. The harsh lines and fur started to almost melt away, and in front of him, a very naked Derek appeared. “Stiles, it’s okay. You are safe.” Derek told him quickly. “We won't hurt you. I promise.” 

Stiles felt relief and confusion flood over him, his body shaking. “You-your?” He asked. “What are you?”

Derek sighed. “Let’s go inside and I can tell you.” 

Reaching out he gently helped Stiles up, who wobbled. The wolf on the porch moved, towards them and Stiles shied away into Derek's grip. “Go around the back, all of you. And get dressed.” Derek told the wolf. 

The wolf moved, going around to the back of the house. Derek led Stiles into the kitchen, filling up the kettle and setting it on the flame. “I am going to put some pants on. Hang tight a second.” 

He left the room, and Stiles heard him head upstairs. The backdoor banged open, causing him to jump. Erica came in, followed by Isaac and Boyd. “Well look who is here. Little Red.” She said, moving to the fridge and pulling out tupperware full of meat.

Stiles was about to speak when all three turned their heads to the ceiling, listening. “Ahh come on we were just having some fun!” Isaac said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like he didn't deserve it.” 

They all were silent like listening to a reply. Erica slammed the fridge shut. “Fine.” She said flipping her hair. “But if he breaks your heart again, I get to eat his.” 

She looked directly at Stiles, teeth turning into fangs before his eyes. “What the fuck?” Stiles gasped, moving back.

The three rounded the table on the other side and headed to the living room, leaving Stiles alone in the kitchen. Derek appeared a moment later, in sweats and a tank top. The water had started to boil, as he pulled down two mugs. Making the tea silently, he filled the cups and handed one to Stiles. “So.” He began. “This is hard to explain.” 

Stiles laughed, hands still shaking. “You can try, since you literally had fangs and were covered in fur.” He shot back. “Like what the fuck is going on?”

Derek held the cup in hands, taking a sip. “I’m a werewolf.” He said quietly. “I didn't… tell you, because I didn't know how you'd react.” 

A werewolf?  _ What. The. Fuck _ . Stiles sat there for a moment reeling. Werewolves were real. He would have fucking laughed in Derek’s face ten minutes ago, but after what he saw. “So, you and them, you all are werewolves?” He asked, shakily taking the tea.

It felt warm in his hands, and he held it like an anchor. “They are my pack. I am their Alpha.” Derek said. “That’s why I look different. They turn into wolves, I turn into… that.” 

Stiles stared at the tea, it was pale due to the cream. He took a sip, throat tightening. It was exactly how he loved it, how Derek made it for him every time. “You should have told me.” He said. “We were… together and I had a right to know.”

The wolf shifted in his seat. “I know, I was going to ease you into it. Slowly.”

“Tell me about werewolves.” He said. “I want to know everything? Do full moons affect you? Packs? Were you born this way? Were you bitten?” 

Derek explained to the best of his ability, about his family. His pack. He even explained hunters to Stiles, about Kate… What she had done.

Stiles’ mind was going a mile a minute. It all made sense. When Derek growled in bed, the fact that he swore Derek’s eyes flashed red before. The fact that Derek could bench press him no problem. His heart twisted when Derek told him about Kate, how she had taken advantage of him. Killed his entire family. “Did she get away?” He asked, voice thick.

“We found her,” Derek said. “She was brought before a council and found guilty. She's dead now.”

Stiles nodded, stupefied. Derek was a werewolf, he was dangerous. 

Stiles’ fingers stilled on his bracelet. “You're dangerous,” Stiles said, eyes wide. 

Derek winced. “I’m not a monster,” Derek growled. “I’m not evil just because…” 

Stiles stood up, moving to Derek. “No, but you are dangerous. You are essentially made for danger.” 

He stood in front of Derek, taking his bracelet off and turning his wrist to Derek. The wolf's eyes filtered down, taking in the red bar. His hand came up carefully, holding the humans wrist. “You have cats.” Stiles laughed, half manic. “You wear knit sweaters and drink tea. You love fuzzy socks and sitting in front of the fireplace.” 

He moved, gently moving to climb onto Derek’s lap facing him. “I never thought you… I thought you'd be a serial killer. Not a fucking history professor, who cried when we watched Moana and when your cat had to go to the vet to get fixed.” 

Derek’s hands settled gently onto Stiles’ hips, not knowing if this was okay. “Apollo was scared.” He mumbled. “He hates the vet. The smell is gross.” 

Stiles laughed, bringing his forehead to Derek’s. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I thought I shouldn’t have you. That you deserved to be with your soulmate.” 

The wolf's hands ran up Stiles’ back. “You're my soulmate. I always knew you were. I didn't need some mark telling me what I already knew.” He replied. 

He leaned up, lips pressing against Stiles. The human melted into him, moaning softly. “I missed you so much.” He panted pulling back. 

Derek moved his head to nuzzle into Stiles’ neck breathing him in. “Me too.” 

“We are here, so please don't start fucking,” Isaac yelled from the other room.

“I don't mind! Go ahead!” Erica shouted. “By all means, Stiles looks like he gets loud as fuck.” 

Derek groaned. “Go home!” He told them, picking up Stiles swiftly, his eyes flashing red “Now.” 

Stiles heard movement from the living room as Derek carried him up the stairs. “Oh my god, you can hold me against the wall and fuck me no problem.” He realized. 

Derek laughed, as they heard the front door open and close. “Probably.” 

Stiles shifted, fingers working their way into Derek’s hair. “Another day. I need you now.” 

Derek quickly dropped him on the bed, stripping down. Stiles didn't waste time either, pulling off his long skirt. “Fuck, Derek come on.” He reached out, grabbing his arm to drag him down on top of him. “Fuck me please.” 

Derek complied, taking Stiles hands with one of his own, shoving it up above the human's head. “Keep your hands up.” He tells him, letting go of his wrist to reach for the lube. 

He drops it on the bed next to them, along with some condoms. He reaches for Stiles blouse, unbuttoning it, trying to keep his claws at bay. Stiles squirms, wanting to help take it off faster. He grips the headboards metal rails to take the urge to touch Derek away. “Please, Derek.” He gasps, as Derek drags his teeth against his nipple. 

Derek moves across his chest, leaving mark after mark in his wake. Like he was trying to tattoo himself into Stiles skin. “Mine,” Derek growled, moving down to hold down Stiles hips, which bucked. He bit harshly at his hip, licking the abused flesh. Breathing Stiles in, he moved down to take him into his mouth.

Stiles was on edge, cursing as Derek’s lips wrapped around his cock. “Deeerreeeek.” He whined, hips immobile from the wolf's iron grip. “More. More!” 

Derek seemed to understand the sentiment, taking pity on him. He uncapped the lube, finger instantly moving down, as he pushed Stiles legs further apart. His finger circled Stiles hole before he pressed in slowly. This was easy now, bringing little gasps and pleads from his mate. He knew him, knew what he needed as if those needs were his own. He worked him open quickly, making sure to tease Stiles enough to make him beg. Stiles back arched, fingers aching as he gripped the headboard. “Fuck me.” He begged. “Derek, just fuck me.”

Derek couldn't say no to that, not when Stiles was so pretty, flushed and gorgeous. He moved forward, to grab the condoms. Stiles’ hand stopped him. “You said wolves can't carry anything,” Stiles said quietly. “I want you… all of you.” 

Derek nodded dumbly. “Are you sure?” He asked, clearing his throat.

He couldn't help but imagine filling up Stiles, marking him inside and out. “Yes.” Stiles nodded, breathing heavily. 

The wolf nodded, moving down. Getting more lube, and covering his cock. He moved up to kiss Stiles. “I love you.” He whispered, against Stiles’ lips, as he pushed in slowly.

Stiles gasped at the stretch. “I love you,” Stiles told him, letting go of the headboard. “I need to touch you please.”

Derek nodded, giving him permission. His love’s hands came up and gripped him close, fingers digging into Derek’s back. He knew the marks would be gone before this even ended. Derek slowly began to rock, working Stiles open. “Faster.” Stiles cried out, hands shifting over trying to make Derek move. “I need it, faster.” 

He complied, bearing down one hand holding him up not to crush Stiles. Grabbing one leg, he hooked it up over his hip. “I missed you. I missed this. Feeling you under me, taking my cock.” Derek told him, as he sucked a mark onto Stiles pale neck. “I missed your sounds, your scent. Fuck baby don’t leave me, not again.” 

Stiles cried out, as Derek thrust harder. Each word driving Derek to show Stiles his words. “I won't. I promise.” Stiles said, moving his head to let Derek mark him. “Never.” 

Derek, pulled back watching Stiles face as he fucked him, their bodies coming together in harsh sounds. The wet slide of his cock inside Stiles was obscene, in the silence. Stiles slid up the bed with a hard trust, he moaned louder, voice going high pitched. “Der-Der-Der-” He moaned, body tensing from the pleasure.  

Then there is pressure, one Stiles has never felt. It presses against his rim, moving inside of him with each thrust. “What?” He asked, eyes opening. “What is that?” 

Derek looked down. “Oh,” Derek said facing going red. “It’s… my knot.” 

Pulling back, he started to move from Stiles, who reached out gripping him hard. “No, don't.” He said, fingers digging into Derek’s shoulder. “You have a knot? Okay, that's  _ cool cool cool _ .”

The werewolf was frozen above him. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly, afraid of what Stiles would say. 

“Totally. I love you and every part of you,” Stiles told him earnestly, nodding quickly. “Also… I’ve always wondered… What that sensation was like.” 

He huffed out a small laughing, leaning down to kiss Stiles. “Okay.” He replied, thrusting slowly. 

His knot caught the rim before popping in, and out. The human was letting out the most amazing whimpers, fingers flexing. “Oh fuck, okay that’s big.” He moaned, hooking a leg over Derek’s hip. “Fuck don’t stop. Please, fu-” 

He arched back, cock leaking over his abs. “Harder, give it to me please.” 

Everything was so much, it was consuming Stiles, the feeling, the smell, the taste. Derek’s body on his, it made him feel a deep comfort that overwhelmed him. Before he knew it tears were in his eyes. Derek began to slow, smelling the tears. “Don’t- please,” Stiles begged, wrapping his arms around his soulmates shoulders. “God it feels so good, please don't stop.” 

Derek obliged, fucking into Stiles harder than he would have before. Before Stiles knew what he was. He could feel the knot swelling up, to the point of no return. Stiles keened at the pressure, mouth open in a silent  _ O.  _

Derek rutted harder, his knot locking inside Stiles warmth. Grinding his hips in circles he came, Stiles name on his lips. Working his hand between them, he stroked Stiles to completion, watching his mates face as he came, spilling over his hand. 

Stiles watched Derek, panting heavily. His fingers moved up, stroking Derek’s beard. “I love you.” Derek told him, looking deep into his eyes.    
Stiles felt like Derek was looking into his soul, finding every dark crevice and exploring, until Stiles had nothing left to hide. “I love you, too.” He replied, kissing Derek softly. 

Once Derek’s knot had gone down, the wolf pulled out slowly, watching his come slowly drip out of Stiles. Pressing a finger to Stiles’ hole, he pushed it back in. “Fuck-” Stiles gasped, sensitive from the knotting. 

Derek moved down, putting Stiles’ legs over his shoulders as he began to lick the come off Stiles’ stomach and cock. Working himself lower, he spread Stiles shoving his tongue into Stiles hole, which was looser than normal from the knot. He moaned at the taste of them together, as he rimmed Stiles. The human’s hand came up, gripping Derek’s hair roughly, tugging it. “Fuck, oh-oh-oh.” He moaned, as Derek’s tongue circled around his rim, it was too much, but he couldn't bring it in himself to stop Derek. 

Derek continued, fucking Stiles with his tongue, making the man moan and writhe. He loved Stiles like this, at his will, begging and pleading underneath him. Stiles could feel himself edge closer and closer. “Derek, please. I’m going to-,” He gasped. “I need more, please.” 

The werewolf doubled his efforts, pressing two fingers into Stiles, rubbing gently against the prostate as he thrust. Stiles cried out gasping for air like he was drowning as he came again. 

Derek continued on, milking him through it until Stiles begged him to stop. 

He moved forward, kissing Stiles forehead as he laid beside him, running his hand over Stiles side. “So good, you did so well.” He said, sucking a mark onto Stiles’ neck.

Stiles blushed under the praise, exhausted and relaxed from the orgasms. His eyes fluttered, trying to stay awake. “It felt good.” He slurred, rolling over with a grunt to snuggle closer to his mate. 

Derek hummed, letting his mate fall asleep in his arms. “I love you,” He said, knowing Stiles was already asleep. 

 

…

_ Six months later _

 

Derek sat in the kitchen nursing a beer, it wouldn't get him drunk. He liked to think it would though. Stiles had called to cancel their date last minute, again. This was the third time this month. On top of that, Stiles had been reeking of different people. Not just casual brushes, like he spent a lot of time near them. He was lying about it too. Derek could hear his heartbeat, and Stiles had come up with ways of avoiding questions.    
When Derek had confronted him about the scents, he denied it. The next day Stiles started wearing cologne, and the smell made Derek’s nose itch.

 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. If Stiles wanted to break up there were easier ways. He didn't want to confront Stiles, not until he got proof. It wasn't until Erica had sent him a picture of Stiles with a man, clearly in an embrace that he knew he was right. She had seen him in a shop, on what looked like a date. The man had given Stiles something and then he had hugged the man tightly.    
  
Derek stormed over to Stiles house, knocking on the door loudly. Stiles opened up, covered in flour and hair a mess. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, eyes wide as Derek.

Derek glanced over, taking in the kitchen. It was a mess with pots and pans. The table, however, was set up beautifully. Unlit candles, plates, and cutlery. His heart clenched, Stiles never cooked. He burned water. Derek could smell meat roasting. “You’ve been lying to me!” He growled. “You keep canceling on me! Smelling like other people. I know when you lie, Stiles!” 

 

Stiles shook his head. “Derek, you don’t understand.” He started, putting his hands out. “Whatever you are thinking that is not it.” 

“Then what?” Derek said pulling out his phone to show Stiles the picture. “What is this? Why are you with this guy.” 

Stiles eyes flicked to the phone and widened. “Fuck. Derek listen-”    
“No! You are cooking! You never cook!” He laughed, tears pricking in his eyes. “Just stop lying to me! Tell me the truth.“

Stiles bit his lip, moving back. “Hang on, two seconds.” He pointed to his room and rushed out of sight. 

Derek heard him pulling open a drawer and rummaging. The other man came back into the room with one hand behind his back. “This is what I was doing with that guy. Every time I lied or canceled, it was because of this.”    
He handed Derek a small wooden box, it had a triskelion carved on all sides. Derek took it in his hand. He started at it for a moment before opening it. Inside was a gorgeous black ring, with a red gem. “I was trying to make dinner perfectly, so I could surprise you.” 

Derek looked up at Stiles. “Wha-?” He began. 

Stiles got on one knee. “Derek, you make me the happiest person in the world. When you came into my life, I knew that was it. No one would mean as much as you do. I fell in love with your smile, your laugh… just everything about you. Would you marry me?” 

He nodded shakily crying, everything Stiles had said was true and it made his heart flutter. “Yes.” He choked out. 

Stiles jumped up, kissing him deeply. “I’m sorry, the guy was making the box for me and I wanted it to be perfect.” 

Derek laughed. “It’s okay. I love it.”    
Stiles slipped the ring on his finger, grinning at his fiance. “I love you.” He told Derek softly.

“I know.” Derek told him before kissing him again. 

For the first time in a long time, he knew everything was going to be fine.    


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to my amazing Betas: Ashley and T-Mo  
> If I missed any tags let me know  
> -D


End file.
